Diablos' Night
by Kount Xero
Summary: Seems I wind up doing D12 or Eminem parodies every once in a while. Wanna see how "Devils' Night" can work out? Then R&HoL&R(Read, Hate it Or Love it and Review)!


BD12:Diablos' Night  
  
Squall Shady:  
I make war to make you break more, fake war,  
Hate war, like soldier worshippin LATE WARS,  
So say yo prayers, yo Hail Hyne's and Great Shivas,  
Take two heatas to make us think you G'd us,  
Try to stop it but you can' beat us,(haha!)  
A whole generation of SeeDs blowin them brains to be us,  
They need us- cadets converted to mothafuckin weedas,  
As soon as they got some and went out and said they some cheatas,  
What we need was?  
  
Zell McDincht:  
Eden tru this!  
Got my fist shooters together to say let us do this,  
I got SeeDs that shoots to static- you feel pain,  
When you all up yo TV's like that bitch Raine,  
I'm a poltergeist,and truly I just gotta strike,  
Tryin to pick a fight? You get trapped under ice!  
(Laguna:Zell get yo own woman!)I want his wife,  
I'm the type that gamble with Hyne with trick dice,  
I kill Hexadragons, kill sluts-no reasons,  
Thinkin it was Diablos but it was fuckin Eden,  
Now I'm outta social burdens, to homicidal seasons,  
My treasons, prone to make ya lose visions!  
  
Chorus(Squall Shady):  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah)  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah duh da)  
Cause I came back to rule this time!  
It's Diablos' Night - cause I came back to take what's mine!  
Yes it's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah)  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah duh da)  
Cause I came back to rule this time!  
It's Diablos' Night - cause I came back to take what's mine!  
  
Laguna:  
I'm Long John tryin to bullshit with no response,  
Dr.Odine fag, tell these pigs to back off!  
The mind of a soldia, Laguna never told ya,  
I kill you without a reason, Death holds ya,  
Walk in the street in a "Kill It" jacket and gloves to match it,  
Drop the gun shit blow my headback as opposite of "Step backwards"  
Walkin a zombie with no memory,  
Pullin armed robberies on politicians without a sense of comedy!  
  
Kiros:  
Yo, I got bout nine cuts, plus I run with the best,  
Blood on my katals puttin graffiti on yo chest,  
Bystanders standin by thinkin "Oh what a mess",  
Cut thru every hickie Selphie puts on yo neck,  
What the fuck do you expect?When the sluts are dealt,  
I'm-a make you feel every pain Ellone has felt,  
A deranged team, smokin ganja greens,  
Energy Beams'll make your fuckin head shake like tambourines,  
I pledge alliance with them guards at the E  
I ain' out cold yet, I'm-a make you minced meat  
And when it cuts, it'll take off every piece of Xu's(scream)  
From her uniforms to her cheeks to her cute little feet!  
  
Chorus(Squall Shady):  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah)  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah duh da)  
Cause I came back to rule this time!  
It's Diablos' Night - cause I came back to take what's mine!  
Yes it's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah)  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah duh da)  
Cause I came back to rule this time!  
It's Diablos' Night - cause I came back to take what's mine!  
  
Irvine:  
STOP TAKIN DRUUUGS!I'm tryin,  
Selphie is now dyin, she losin too much iron,  
An' if I die, it won' be because I got shot,  
It'd be because I climbed on a gas tank to smoke pot!  
Takin drugs is cool, that's why I buy 'em,  
Shoot 'em up her ass, let yo little sister TRY 'EM!  
Ten years is what I'm facin...  
SeeD broken in my house, Ultimecia dead in the basement!  
(Quistis!)A gunman that's gonna shoot in yo mouth,  
I'll probably be dead fore I see the sun come out...  
I'm nineteen year old,masturbatin in the bed,  
Beaten till I'm red,fed with nuttin but water and bread(AAAA)  
It's me again, fuckin lil gunmen,  
So what if it hurts, bitch when I stick it in,  
No medication, cold steel is now lead,  
Lost my weed, plus my fuckin diaper's wet!  
  
Chorus(Squall Shady):  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah)  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah duh da)  
Cause I came back to rule this time!  
It's Diablos' Night - cause I came back to take what's mine!  
Yes it's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah)  
It's Diablos' Night (da da dah, da-da da da dah duh da)  
Cause I came back to rule this time!  
It's Diablos' Night - cause I came back to take what's mine!  
It's Diablos' Night!(da) 


End file.
